


El pasado nos condena

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No entendía por qué su hermano mayor le temía tanto al pasado, a saber quiénes eran en realidad. Otra vez no, Ikki no tenía ganas de pelear por lo mismo con su hermano menor. El pasado no podía cambiarse, el futuro tampoco vaticinarse y en su presente se alejaba cada vez más de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pasado nos condena

El frío cruel del invierno luchaba por entran en la mansión Kido. En ella había cinco Santos de Bronce por fin en paz junto a su diosa que vivía una vida tan normal como la de ellos.

Ikki apoyó la mano en el vidrio y el simple contacto helado le provocó una pequeña e imperceptible molestia. Retiró de inmediato la mano, a la vez que podía visualizar en el reflejo a su hermano menor sentado junto a la chimenea. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

El Phoenix trató de hablarle a su hermano, pero aún no podía. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo Shun no parecía enojado, sino más bien decepcionado. Eso decía su rostro.

—¿Ikki? —La voz dulce de Saori se hizo escuchar en la gran sala.  
—¿Qué necesita? —dijo volteando.

La joven de cabellos lilas comenzó a balbucear.

—¿T-Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace un mes?  
—Sí. —Lo recordaba muy bien—. Nos dijo a mí y a Shun que había encontrado unos viejos papeles que podían aclarar un poco sobre nuestro pasado. —Ikki esperó a que su diosa continuara hablando.  
—Bueno... pues... Tendremos visitas.

Shun giró la vista para clavar los ojos, asombrado, en Saori.

—¿Q-Quién? —preguntó el Phoenix un poco, tal vez, asustado. Le daba miedo conocer de su pasado, le daba miedo que su hermano se enterase de él.  
—Una... una persona que dice conocer a sus padres —dijo refiriéndose a los dos.

Shun ya estaba de pie.

Saori no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto, pues Ikki le había dejado bien en claro que no quería saber nada de su pasado. ¿Para qué? ¿Para torturarse por lo que no fue y por lo que sí fue? Ya había pasado, precisamente. No servía de nada volver atrás. ¿Para amargarse?

Sin embargo Andrómeda pensaba por completo diferente: él sí necesitaba saber. Quién era, de dónde venía, cómo eran sus padres. Tantas cosas. No entendía por qué su hermano mayor le temía tanto al pasado, a saber quiénes eran en realidad.

—¿Y qué con eso? —El porte de Ikki había cambiado a uno más reacio.  
—Vendrá a la mansión… esta noche. De hecho ya debe estar por llegar. —Ya estaba dicho, Saori había hablado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella era su Diosa, no podía permitir semejante atrevimiento, semejante intromisión en su vida.  
—¿Quién te autorizó para involucrarte en mis asuntos personales? —recriminó perdiendo el tono de respeto que solía usar para con ella.  
—¡Ikki! —Era la primera vez, después de dos meses, que Shun le dirigía la palabra a su hermano— ¿ _Tus_ asuntos personales? ¡También se trata de mí!

Millones de veces habían tenido esa discusión, millones de veces habían peleado por lo mismo. Otra vez no, Ikki no tenía ganas de pelear por lo mismo con su hermano menor.

Antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa o peor, escucharon entremezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia el ruido de un motor de un auto acercándose. Los tres sabían quién era. Sabían que era esa persona, dueño o dueña, de su pasado. No pudieron evitar sentir temor, dudas, alegría, tristeza. Una revolución de sentimientos en tan poco tiempo, porque en seguida el timbre se hizo escuchar en la sala.

Un poco sobresaltada, Saori reaccionó y se dirigió a la puerta evitando que un empleado la abriera, pues quería ser ella quien recibiera semejante visita.

Tanto Ikki como Shun seguían parados exactamente en el mismo lugar, sin poder mover siquiera un músculo, cuando por la puerta, una mujer de mediana edad entró. Traía un piloto para la lluvia de alta alcurnia que demostraba su calidad de vida y un feo sombrero le tapaba el rostro. Rápidamente Saori tomo su paraguas, para luego recibir el sombrero marrón, dejando por fin, apenas se podían entrever sus facciones. Parecía una mujer dura, de esas que cuando uno es chico piensa que es una "bruja mala" sin, por ahí, serlo en realidad. Su estatura era considerablemente alta, más allá de que su cuerpo era robusto. Debajo de su piloto negro traía un traje propio de una mujer de su edad. Los hermanos seguían en el mismo lugar cuando escucharon su gruesa voz.

—¿Saori Kido, verdad? La nieta de Mitsumasa Kido. Mucho gusto.  
—Así es, señora. Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Natsume Hare. —Con un gesto le pidió que ingresara a la sala. —Pase por aquí, es un placer tenerla con nosotros. Sé que ha conocido a mi abuelo gracias a los negocios.  
—Las vueltas de la vida —murmuró la señora con una minúscula sonrisa a la vez que se adentraba en la sala iluminada apenas por la luz de la chimenea—. Lo conocí a su abuelo cuando yo era una jovencita, así como tú. Y nunca creí que la vida me llevaría aquí de vuelta... Fue difícil.

Al ingresar en la espaciosa sala pudo apreciar el rostro de ambos muchachos que seguían sin poder mover un músculo.

—Ikki, Shun —pronunció sus nombres con seguridad a la vez que dirigía su mirada a cada uno sin dudar ni equivocarse al señalar quienes eran.  
—Tomemos asiento —indicó Saori con cortesía—. Enseguida traerán café.

Los cuatros permanecían en silencio los primeros minutos que solían ser siempre los más incómodos en esa clase de visitas. Ikki había bajado la vista al suelo a causa de la extraña sensación que le daba ser observado por aquella persona que conocía parte o tal vez todo su pasado. Shun la observaba con curiosidad, por los mismos motivos que su hermano. La señora, tenía una expresión en el rostro que parecía no indicar sentimiento alguno, los observaba alternando la vista en uno y luego en otro. Saori comprendió que era necesario comenzar tan difícil diálogo.

—Le habrá sido difícil encontrarlos. Como todo lo referido a la Orden y al Santuario debe ser secreto, la información pertinente a ellos no es fácil hallarla en cualquier orfanato o entidad.  
—Así es... por suerte que mi fortuna no es en vano. Además de esos benditos papeles que tu abuelo guardó y que contenían información sobre mí. Porque se podría decir, niña, que tú me encontraste a mí y no yo a ustedes, aunque los busqué incansablemente.  
—¿Q-Quién es usted? —Andrómeda ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saberlo todo. Un nuevo silencio se produjo. La señora se incorporó en el asiento y cerró los ojos por un breve instante, parecía afligida.  
—Shun... Ikki, como tú sabes... yo soy su tía. Por parte paterna.

Con rapidez Shun clavó sus ojos verdes en su hermano mayor. Una joven empleada interrumpió en la sala trayendo consigo el café.

—¿Cómo que lo sabías? —preguntó Shun incrédulo y entre dientes.

Ikki no quería hablar, pero estaba ahí, sentado frente a esa mujer, y ya no podía seguir con la farsa.

—Hace... —respondió sin poder mirarlo— hace cinco años... recibí una carta de ella.

Andrómeda sentía explotar en su interior. Nunca se había enojado tanto con su hermano mayor, pero eso era demasiado.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me ocultas todo?!  
—Tranquilo, Shun —rogó atribulado— lo hice porque no quería... no quería que te enteraras de lo que yo me había enterado.  
—¿Durante cuánto tiempo se cartearon? —preguntó poniéndose de pie enfurecido.  
—Durante dos años —fue la fría contestación del Phoenix, quien entrelazaba las manos, muy nervioso.

Shun se desplomó en el sillón. Ya no quería hablar, porque si lo hacía no serían solo palabras de furia. Por primera vez quería golpear a alguien en verdad. Nunca creyó que sería a su propio hermano, el ser que más lo protegió y la persona que más amor le brindó toda su vida. No obstante, Ikki se había pasado de la raya. Andrómeda se frotó la frente en señal de cansancio, mientras su hermano seguía hablando.

—Créeme, quise contarte esto un montón de veces, pero no me animé. Tenía miedo de... de perderte; pero al final te perdí. —Bajó de nuevo la vista al suelo al mismo tiempo que su voz se convertía en un susurro—.Ella me pidió para que nos juntáramos a hablar del tema y yo me rehusé sin siquiera consultarte. Perdóname, pero créeme… en verdad no podía.

Con lentitud la ira iba abandonando el corazón de Shun.

—¿Cuántos años tienen ahora, muchachos? —preguntó Natsume tratando de cambiar el ambiente, pero se adelantó sacando cuentas— ¿Veinticinco años, verdad? Y tú, Ikki… Veintisiete, ¿no?

Ambos asintieron. Saori creyó conveniente retirarse, pues ya sobraba en aquel lugar.

—Los dejare solos. Hablen el tiempo necesario. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho. —Y haciendo una reverencia se retiró.

El incómodo silencio se produjo de vuelta, pero Shun necesitaba saber. Más calmado pudo formular una crucial pregunta.

—¿Por qué no querías contarme, Ikki?  
—Si me permiten la intromisión, yo podría explicar las cosas.  
—Disculpe —preguntó Shun— ¿usted dijo que era nuestra tía por parte paterna? —De la nada la señora rió.  
—¡Shun, no me trates de usted! Soy tu tía. Tú eres mi pequeñín... siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

Esas palabras, por alguna extraña razón, le habían parecido muy familia y a la vez muy personal. Tanto que sintió algo cálido en su corazón, un calor que solo las palabras de Ikki lograban en él.

Con esa risa espontánea se había quebrado un poco la distancia entre aquellas tres personas.

—No has cambiado. Siempre imaginé que serías así. Igual a tu madre en algunos aspectos —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Y tú, Ikki... eras mi devoción, y aún lo eres. —La señora comenzó a llorar, sorprendiéndoles a los dos.  
—Señora…  
—Ninguno de los tres eran mis hijos, pero los quería tanto… como si lo fueran. Sin embargo Ikki, contigo era distinto. Ellos decían que hacía diferencias y yo me enojaba, pero sí: eras mi favorito. Es que nos llevábamos tan bien, nos queríamos tanto.

Ikki sentía un nudo en la garganta y Shun los ojos aguándose contra su entera voluntad. Siempre había sido de lágrima fácil y esa mujer, siendo tan franca, lo conmovía como nadie.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de mi infancia que esté relacionado con mi familia —dijo Andrómeda con un tinte triste de voz.  
—Y-Yo sí —balbuceó Ikki, ese nudo en la garganta le dificultaba el habla—. Yo me acuerdo de ti... —asintió Ikki mirando a los ojos de su tía.  
—¿Sí?  
—Me acuerdo cuando... jugabas conmigo. Me acuerdo de las veces en las que mis padres discutían y tú... me hablabas. No recuerdo lo que me decías, pero siempre, siempre —remarcó con ahínco— tus palabras me hacían sentir mejor. De hecho solo recordaba esos momentos, pero no tu rostro. A diferencia de mamá... —rememoró.  
—Oh, tu madre… qué mujer difícil.  
—De ella solo recuerdo su rostro, pero cada día que pasa siento que el recuerdo se va borrando de mi mente. A veces tengo miedo de que la imagen que tengo de ella sea producto de mi deseo, de mi imaginación: un triste boceto de sus facciones.  
—Un momento —analizó Shun—. Usted dijo algo sobre "tres", pero Ikki y yo... O tal vez tenía otros... —consideró, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Eso pasaré a explicarte —se adelantó ella con tacto—. No tengo otros hermanos, por lo tanto ustedes dos y… Pandora son mis únicos sobrinos.  
—Entonces Pandora sí es nuestra hermana de sangre. —Shun volteó la vista con premura para observar la reacción de su hermano, pero este parecía no sorprenderse de eso, es más, la expresión indiferente de su rostro indicaba que ya lo sabía.  
—¿Sabes, Shun? Mi hermano mayor, cuando era un jovencito, mucho más joven que ustedes ahora, conoció a una mujer, a la que quiso; pero el amor no surgió de pronto, debido a que ella tenía otro hombre y esperaba un hijo de él. —La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa para darle una tregua y permitirle que asimilara lo que buscaba decirle y luego siguió hablando—. Mi hermano llegó a conocerla mejor en ese entonces. Ella iba muy seguido al local de nuestros padres para comprar alimentos. Así, también, la conocimos nosotros. Se llamaba Keiko... Una mujer de aspecto fuerte.  
—¿Keiko era…?  
—Discúlpame, Ikki —le interrumpió ella—, pero lo que tengo para decir, como bien tú ya sabes... no es fácil. Por lo tanto les contaré a ambos toda la historia. Escuchen con atención y luego me preguntan. —Su voz, al contrario de su rostro, era dulce.  
—Bien.  
—Resulta que, un día en el que mis padres no podían atender el negocio, quedamos a cargo mi hermano y yo. Llegó esa mañana Keiko muy asustada. Pidió por favor un teléfono, pues ya estaba por dar a luz. Cuando entro a mi casa para pedir una ambulancia, escucho una voz que parecía muy furiosa... la voz gruesa de un hombre gritándole a otra persona. Me asusté, no entendía lo que pasaba. Corrí rápidamente al finalizar la llamada y encontré a mi hermano abrazando a Keiko quien no podía dejar de llorar. Cuando me vio con cara de no entender nada, me mostró el rostro golpeado de Keiko al mismo tiempo que me decía: "El desgraciado vino aquí a hacer escándalo, le di una paliza cuando le levantó la mano. El muy cobarde huyó". Aun me acuerdo de ese diálogo como si fuera ayer. Keiko lloraba sin consuelo, en parte por el dolor del trabajo de parto y los nervios que le generaba la situación. Luego llegó la ambulancia y como alguien tenía que atender el negocio y la que conocía todos los precios era yo, me quedé. Mi hermano la acompañó alegando un: "Por las dudas que el desgraciado aparezca de nuevo", ya que Keiko le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo. Bueno... igual no hizo falta, el hombre no apareció nunca en la vida de Keiko. En cambio, Ichiro, mi hermano no pasaba un día sin visitar a aquel niño que con mi familia adoptamos como a un miembro más. Para mí fue, era y será por siempre mi sobrino. Fue cuestión de tiempo, no pasó mucho para que ellos dos, Ichiro y Keiko, se enamoraran. Aunque ahora que ustedes dos son adultos puedo decirles que es un misterio para mí la forma de proceder de Ichiro.  
—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó Shun quien trataba de no interrumpir, atento al relato, pero al igual que Ikki tenía mil preguntas para hacer.  
—Pues... porque... ya entenderán —contestó dubitativa—. Mi hermano fue... una persona curiosa. Para ese entonces era un joven de apenas unos veintiún años. En fin, seguiré con la historia…  
—Espere —interrumpió Ikki— ¿Por qué dice que… fue? Acaso ¿ya no está vivo? —cuestionó con cierto temor a la respuesta.  
—¡Oh! ¡No! —exclamó con energía— "Hierba mala nunca muere". Desgraciadamente aún está vivo, y muy sano por cierto. —Ambos hermanos quedaron perplejos frente a semejantes palabras, por lo que Natsume habló un poco apenada por lo dicho—. Lo siento... No tuve que haber dicho eso.  
—¿Acaso, usted no lo quiere a su hermano mayor? —investigó Shun con incredulidad.  
—No es eso —se lamentó—. Ya entenderás. —Andrómeda estaba cansado de tener que esperar las respuestas, quería saber todo ya—. ¿En dónde me quedé?  
—Nos contó que ellos se enamoraron.  
—Cierto... pasaron los años y ellos tres eran una familia feliz. Mi hermano no se casó con ella, por respeto a la unión que tenía con el padre del niño, pero igual, en poco tiempo, la criatura lo consideró su padre. En fin... se podría decir que eran pareja, nada más, en miras de casarse cuando el bebé cumpliera los tres años; pero algo sucedió... —Natsume realizó una breve pausa para tomar un trago de agua—. Un día Ichiro llegó muy apenado a la casa, me apartó de mis padres y en un cuarto me confesó que sería tía de nuevo. Yo con el niño me llevaba de maravillas, lo adoraba y era mi devoción. Más allá de que con la madre teníamos muchas diferencias, la relación de nosotros dos era maravillosa. Keiko era buena madre, pero a mis ojos ella era mala mujer, mala esposa... ¡qué golpe me daría la vida! Al demostrarme que no solo estaba en lo cierto, sino que mi hermano no se quedaba atrás. Emocionada, le pregunté a Ichiro para cuando nacería, "cerca de la primavera". Qué linda época, en donde la flor de Sakura se desprende adornando las calles. Emocionada con la noticia de un nuevo sobrino no me percaté del estado de ánimo de mi hermano. Cuando lo hice y le pregunté comprendí el por qué: la madre no era Keiko.  
—¿Qué hicieron sus padres? Mis abuelos, quiero decir —preguntó Shun preocupado.  
—Aceptaron la noticia. Y la aceptaron también a ella con su bebé. Al fin y al cabo también eran parte de la familia. Por supuesto que Ichiro después de eso no se casó con Keiko, poco a poco la relación con Keiko fue enfriándose entre nosotros. De vez en cuando Ichiro traía a su hijo adoptivo a casa, pero a ella no la vimos nunca más. Así fue que conocimos a Izumi: dulce como la miel, más hermosa que las estrellas. A pesar de su timidez, de la situación tensa en el hogar, y de mi carácter poco sociable, pudimos entablar una sólida amistad, y compartí junto a ella los meses de su embarazo. Esos meses me sirvieron para conocerla como persona y les puedo decir y asegurar que conocía al ser más noble sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, Ichiro se estaba comportando de manera extraña, poco a poco comenzó a tener problemas con el alcohol y a veces llegaba a la noche completamente borracho. Mis padres preferían hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, pero cada vez era peor. Él no trabajaba, no estaba nunca en la casa y un nuevo bebé vendría en camino. Izumi lloraba con amargura todas las noches, mientras yo, que conocía todas sus penas como ella las mías, trataba de consolarle diciéndole que si ella estaba triste, también lo estaría el bebé. Fue entonces que un día me pidió: "Si a mí me llegara a pasar algo, no permitas que le pase nada malo a mi bebé". Aun aquel bebé no tenía nombre, pero Izumi decía que en el momento del parto, en ese instante, se le ocurriría el nombre. A pesar de todas las penas y desgracias, el bebé llegó y con él la felicidad. Todo parecía estar más tranquilo en la familia, aunque Ichiro seguía igual de bastardo. Sin embargo un día Keiko llamó preguntando por mi hermano. Esa tarde me hizo la típica pregunta, un simple ¿cómo estás? Que yo con inocencia respondí: "Más feliz no puedo estar... soy tía otra vez". Resultaba ser que Keiko no sabía nada de la existencia de Izumi, mucho menos del bebé. Otro problema más. El terror que me dio pensar que tal vez no volvería a ver a mi sobrino mayor me atormentaba día y noche. No obstante las cosas se calmaron. Mis padres comenzaron a presionar a mi hermano para que no solo trabajara, sino para que solucionara su vida sentimental. Sin cansarse de aquello, a los pocos meses nos enteramos que Keiko estaba embarazada de cinco meses. Si hacen la cuenta, cuando mi segundo sobrino nació, el otro venía en camino.

Natsume dejó de hablar para volver a descansar. Las expresiones de Ikki y Shun demostraban lo poco que entendían.

—Es muy… entreverado —musitó Shun.  
—Fue así que llegó mi tercer sobrino y con él se sumó otra desgracia: Keiko murió dando a luz. Por otro lado, Izumi amaba profundamente a mi hermano y no soportó el engaño y la existencia de ese otro hijo: el día que nació la criatura, ella se suicidó. —Natsume comenzó a llorar y Andrómeda se desesperó, contagiado por esa angustia—. Nunca... nunca pude superar su muerte. Aun así, hoy en día me digo… ¿qué podía hacer en ese entonces? Si yo apenas era una niña de diecisiete años —suspiró—. Ichiro se perdió por completo, no supimos nada de él en años. Aun no comprendo el porqué de muchas cosas, los motivos que tuvo mi hermano para actuar así, si acaso amó a alguna de las dos, a ninguna o precisamente, a las dos. No obstante estoy segura que sí amaba a sus hijos, a su manera, retorcida si se quiere decir; pero yo podía ver en él felicidad cuando estaba con ustedes. Mis padres estaban viejos y cansados de la vida… un día, sin siquiera consultarme por supuesto, ya que yo me opondría, los dieron en adopción. Lloré con amargura durante todos estos años. No hubo una noche en la que no pensé en ustedes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mis padres me lo ocultaron todo, donde los habían enviado. Rogué, lloré, supliqué... y nada conseguí, mis padres fueron criados de una manera muy dura y yo era muy guerrera, así que no me quedé de brazos cruzados: huí de mi casa y continué la búsqueda por mi cuenta. Nunca más volví a ver a mis padres hasta que mi madre enfermo de gravedad. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, ese día en particular mi padre vino a verme trayendo consigo unos papeles sobre Pandora. Luego prometió contarme a quienes habían sido entregados una vez que mi madre partiera de este mundo, pero lamentablemente falleció antes de que pudiera verlo otra vez. Yo estaba muy enojada con ellos y ahora me arrepiento.  
—Es entendible —se solidarizó Shun con profunda pena.  
—Quedé con toda la fortuna a dividir con mi hermano, quien vaya a saber la diosa dónde se encontraba. Pese a la fortuna el dinero no me ayudaba a encontrarlos, tardé mucho... pero aquí estoy.

Shun lloraba con tormento. Ikki quería consolarlo, pues ya entendía que había comprendido, que ya sabía la verdad dicha a media, las razones de tanto ocultamiento.

—Ikki —balbuceó Andrómeda entre lágrimas— tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —El Phoenix solo asintió atrayendo hacia sus brazos a su hermano (aun lo era para él) a la vez que unas lágrimas traicioneras se le escurrían por las mejillas. Shun, a pesar del sufrimiento, siguió cuestionando en su afán por saber la verdad, por muy dolorosa que esta fuera— ¿P-Por eso no querías decirme?  
—Así es. Aun así... yo... si tú quieres... puedo seguir siendo tu hermano mayor.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron abrazados mientras Natsume esperaba con paciencia a que sus corazones se tranquilizaran. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

—¿M-Mi mamá se llamaba Izumi? —investigó Andrómeda entre sollozos amargos.  
—Así es, mi pequeñín. No sabes la felicidad que le diste a mi vida el corto tiempo que estuviste a mí lado. ¿Sabes? Cuando tu madre no podía cuidarte lo hacía yo. En las mañanas eras completamente mío y nos divertíamos mucho.

Shun, ante palabras tan dulces y sinceras, sonrió ampliamente secándose las lágrimas con la manga del buzo.

—A Pandora prácticamente no la conocí, pero sin duda la amo con todo mi corazón —aclaró Natsume— Ikki... tú eras mi luz. Lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Me enojaba mucho que tus padres fueran tan necios.  
—Por lo que me contaste —habló Ikki una vez que pudo encontrar las palabras idóneas— nuestros padres no querían que nos conociéramos.  
—Efectivamente. Keiko era la que no quería. Decía que podrían lastimarte si te llegaras a enterar que tu padre adoptivo tenía otra familia. Habías perdido a tu padre biológico y sería mucha carga pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Temían por tu integridad, por tu salud mental. A mí eso me enojó mucho. Izumi no tenía problemas de que Shun conociera a sus hermanos, sobre todo porque Pandora sí era su hermana de sangre.  
—Entonces, es verdad… Ikki y yo... —Shun miraba a su hermano, esperando quizás que le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto o una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían.  
—No se hubieran conocido... —concluyó Natsume la frase que había dejado a medias—. Aún me cuesta entender a los adultos… a pesar de que soy uno.  
—¿Y nuestro padre? Digo… el padre de Shun —preguntó el Phoenix todavía con martirio.

Él ya sabía que Shun no era su hermano, pero al ver la reacción de este al enterarse, le afectó mucho más de lo que creía que le iría a afectar.

—Es el dueño de nada más y nada menos que de la famosa empresa Tony, aquí en Japón.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿D-Dónde... donde vive? —tartamudeó Shun con nerviosismo.

—Créeme, Shun —le respondió su hermano con profunda pena por lo que iba a decir— lo mejor será que no trates de buscarlo.

—Hazle caso a tu hermano, tiene razón. El muy desgraciado, con la fortuna de mis padres, tiene su propia compañía, era un borracho perdido y ahora... —Pero la mujer se censuró y trató de comportarse como una mujer de su edad, sin embargo no podía evitar ser impulsiva y decir lo que pensaba y sentía; además, ellos dos ya eran hombres, podían comprender, aun así estaba hablando del padre de ellos, o al menos del de Shun y Pandora. No creía correcto hablar mal de su hermano delante de sus sobrinos.

—¿Por qué? —increpó Andrómeda sin poder creer lo que insinuaban ambos.  
—Porque... —Ikki sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, era obvio— porque yo ya hable con él... por teléfono.

El rostro de Shun era una mezcla de ira, miedo, tristeza e impotencia.

—No lo puedo creer.  
—Digamos que… —al Phoenix le costaba decir aquello— en pocas palabras me dejó en claro que no lo molestara. No quería saber nada de nosotros.

Natsume carraspeó. Shun sintió un profundo dolor en el alma, se sentía terriblemente mal y mareado, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día y sobre los hombros de su hermano se desmayó. Era cierto que a veces era bueno no conocer la verdad.

 

**(…)**

 

Natsume se retiró de la mansión prometiendo que volvería algún día para cenar. Ikki cargó a Shun hasta su cuarto y lo depositó en la cama. Luego se recostó a su lado y en la penumbra de la habitación lo abrazó para poder llorar mientras este aún estaba inconsciente.

 

**(…)**

_Llorar a lágrima viva. Llorar a chorros._

_Abrir las canillas, las compuertas del llanto. Empaparnos el alma. Inundar las veredas y los paseos, y salvarnos, a nado, de nuestro llanto._

_Llorarlo todo, pero llorarlo bien._

_Llorar de amor, de hastío, de alegría. Llorar improvisando, de memoria. ¡Llorar todo el insomnio y todo el día!_

**(…)**

 

Shun despertó encontrándose rodeado por dos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien. Tan cálido. "Como cuando éramos niños", susurro débilmente interrumpiendo el sueño de Ikki.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó conteniendo la angustia.  
—Confundido —reconoció, refugiándose aún más en aquellos fornidos brazos.  
—Te entiendo. ¿Qué… qué haremos? ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
—No lo sé. Necesito... pensar.  
—¿Quieres que te deje solo? —Ikki deseaba quedarse junto a él.  
—No. No quiero estar solo. Dime, Ikki... —Se acomodó mejor en los brazos del Phoenix. Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando—. Tú... lo sabías todo desde hacía cinco años, ¿no?  
—Cuatro —fue la corta respuesta. Le costaba hablar de aquello.

La decepción que sentía por el proceder de su hermano se borró por completo al descubrir aquello. Se había decepcionado tanto hacía dos meses atrás...

Ikki, luego de varias noches y días difíciles de llanto, había aprendido, solo, a aceptar la idea de que Shun no era su hermano. No podía decírselo y a su vez no quería decírselo. Tampoco quería dejar de ser su hermano mayor, pero poco a poco, ese sentimiento, ese cariño, esa protección, esa necesidad de verlo bien, de cuidarlo de aquellas personas que le quisieran hacer daño... comenzó a cambiar. Entonces, otra lucha interna dio comienzo en su alma: ser o no ser su hermano mayor.

—Ahora comprendo. Ahora te entiendo —comenzó a decir Shun sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Aun así esto es difícil para mí... necesito tiempo.  
—Te daré ese tiempo. ¿Quieres que trate de evitar hablar contigo? —preguntó Ikki con cierto temor a la respuesta.  
—No, Ikki. No evites hablarme, si no confundirme.  
—Está bien... eso haré. Te lo prometo.

Las semanas en la mansión transcurrieron con agonizante lentitud. Todos se habían enterado de la noticia y trataban, sin saber cómo conseguirlo, de salir adelante. En el ambiente se respiraba la tristeza de ambos hermanos, contagiando a sus amigos a y su diosa protectora.

Prácticamente, Ikki y Shun no cruzaron palabra alguna; sin embargo con el correr de los meses todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Costaba, pero lo estaban consiguiendo. Volvían a ser ¿hermanos? No, más bien parecían ser dolorosamente dos amigos muy distantes. No volvieron a tocar el tema y Natsume tampoco apareció en ese tiempo, pues había ido en busca de Pandora.

Shun comenzó a necesitar de esa protección que siempre le brindaba su hermano, no Ikki, sino _su_ _hermano_. Esa seguridad de que nada malo le pasaría siempre que estuviera a su lado, esa tranquilidad de que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando permanecieran juntos. Extrañaba su presencia, porque más allá de seguir conviviendo bajo el mismo techo la relación no era igual. Ikki parecía no existir, no estar. Sí su cuerpo, pero no su alma. Eso sentía Andrómeda, que Ikki no era el mismo Ikki que él solía conocer. Lo extrañaba horrores; pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber? ¿Cómo acercarse a él después de todo lo que había pasado? Estaba desesperado.

Ikki se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto como solía ser en ese último tiempo. Echado en su cama escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y dio el permiso de entrar.

—Shun. —Se sorprendió de que fuera él— ¿Qué necesitas —dijo incorporándose en la cama.  
—Hablarte de algo muy importante —contestó sentándose a su lado.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar?  
—Te extraño —susurró.  
—Yo también... te extraño con locura. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te necesito tanto.  
—Yo más, Ikki.

Esa noche fue extraña por demás, para el Phoenix fue reavivar todos aquellos dilemas y sentimientos que había podido ocultar en su corazón, para Shun había sido un error... había creído que así recuperaría a su hermano, pero lo único que consiguió fue alejarlo más. Ikki notó eso, también cayó en la cuenta de que estaban haciendo las cosas mal. Se estaban lastimando. Debía hacer algo, antes de que todo empeorase.

—Ikki no te vayas... te lo suplico —rogaba un Shun destrozado por la idea de ver irse al ser que más le importaba y todo por temores que tenían solución o no, pero eso ya no importaba. El pasado no podía cambiarse, el futuro tampoco vaticinarse, y en su presente su hermano se alejaba cada vez más y más de él.  
—Entiéndeme, Shun... estamos haciendo las cosas mal. Me sentí confundido todo este tiempo... tanto miedo tenía de perderte…  
—No necesitas de la sangre para quedarte a mi lado. Yo también actué igual... por el mismo temor. ¿Necesitamos una excusa para ser hermanos? ¿Necesitamos de la sangre? ¿O con el cariño no basta?  
—No puedo...  
—En todo caso... —Shun tomó su chamarra imitándolo. Si Ikki se iba, él también tenía los mismos motivos para partir.  
—¡Shun! —exclamó el Phoenix apesadumbrado— No puedes irte solo con una chamarra y sin bolso.  
—Entonces... serás mi hermano mayor, Ikki —Andrómeda se mostró decidido—; pero de mi lado no te irás. No así.  
—¿No me odias por todo lo que te hice? ¿Por ocultarte esto tanto tiempo? ¿P-Por no ser tu hermano, por no comportarme como uno?  
—Ikki, métetelo en la cabeza: eres mi hermano… siempre lo serás. Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti sobrellevar esto solo. No es tu culpa...  
—Entonces... ¿quieres que sea tu hermano mayor? ¿Quieres que vuelva a cuidarte como antes ¿Que te cuide de Hyoga y que me pelee con él por intentar acercarse a ti? ¿Quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes? —Una lágrima de desesperación bajó por su mejilla. Shun lo abrazó con fuerza a modo de respuesta y ambos comenzaron a llorar.

El tiempo transcurrió y las heridas sanaron. Ikki comprendió que, al igual que había comprendido Natsume con él, la sangre era lo de menos; lo que importaba era lo que se vivía al lado de las personas.

La familia volvió a unirse. Natsume regresó a la mansión trayendo consigo a Pandora. Una cena familiar dio lugar, aunque solo faltaba alguien, ya Shun encontraría la forma de acercarse a su padre. No solo había ganado a una hermana y a una tía, no solo había descubierto verdades de su pasado, sino que también aprendió, al igual que Ikki, que la sangre era tan solo el combustible del cuerpo, una materia, una cosa, un objeto y no un sentimiento tan fuerte como la unión de dos personas que compartieron momentos.

Momentos que nada ni nadie, ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro, ni la verdad o la mentira, les podían quitar. Pasase lo que pasara ellos eran hermanos; se habían criado como tal y así sería hasta el último día de sus vidas.

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)  
> El poema en cursiva le pertenece a Girondo.
> 
> ACLARACIÓN DEL CANON: Este fic fue escrito hace unos 10 años. En ese entonces el canon no era muy conocido (la saga de Hades llegó mucho tiempo después y en esa época apenas podías acceder a unos pdf muy dudosos que te resumían la historia) por ese motivo, la mayoría de los fics que escribí en ese entonces, no concuerdan con el canon que hoy ya es bien conocido.
> 
> Mitsumasa Kido vendría a ser una representación de Zeus y él es el padre de todos los Santos (sí, de los cien).


End file.
